Jost Ellon
Eigenübersetzung von: „Do what is in your ''heart, my son… that is all any of us can do!“'' aus Droids − The Destroyer Jost Ellon war ein männlicher Mensch auf dem Planeten Dodz, der während des Aufstieg des Imperiums lebte. Seine Familie wurde vom tyrannischen General Kugg, dem damaligen Gouverneur von Dodz, ermordet, als er noch ein Kind war, und so war er dazu gezwungen, für sich selbst zu sorgen. Irgendwann um das Jahre 15 VSY herum begegnete er den beiden Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO, die auf Dodz ihren neuen Besitzer Lott Kemp suchten. Da dieser jedoch vor General Kugg geflohen war, nahm Jost die Droiden fürs Erste auf und berichtete ihnen von der aktuellen Situation auf dem Planeten. Biografie Kindheit und frühe Jahre Eigenübersetzung von: „Then you have ''no family, sir?“ „My family was one of the first victims of Kugg's tyranny, Threepio!“'' aus Droids − The Destroyer Jost Ellon war ein Mensch, der während der Ära des Aufstiegs des Galaktischen Imperiums als Junge auf dem Planeten Dodz aufwuchs. Dieser wurde von dem tyrannischen General Kugg regiert. Josts Familie war eines der ersten Opfer von General Kugg und wurde von seinem Kampfdroiden Destroyer ermordet. Nur Jost überlebte und musste von da an für sich selbst sorgen. Jost begab sich seinerzeit auf die Suche nach einem Ort, an dem er leben konnte, und fand eine Höhle in der Nähe der Stadt. Diese richtete er sich mit seiner letzten Habe ein. Er begab sich regelmäßig auf die nahegelegenen Schrottplätze und in die Lagerhallen, wo er Schrott und andere weggeworfene, noch verwendbare Gegenstände sammelte, die er anschließend verkaufte, um einige Credits zu verdienen. Im Laufe der Zeit gelang es Jost, eine Menge Gegenstände zu sammeln, unter denen unter anderem einige gewöhnliche Möbelstücke waren. Das meiste war jedoch Metallschrott, darunter alte Holospiele und Computer, die Jost reparierte und anschließend verkaufte. Weiterhin fand er irgendwann eine große Box, auf der in Hochgalaktisch „X-1“ geschrieben stand. Es war Jost nie gelungen, diese schwere Kiste zu öffnen und sich den Inhalt genauer anzusehen, weshalb sie einfach nur in seiner Höhle herumstand. Entdeckung des X-1 Eigenübersetzung von: „It's fantastic!“ aus Droids − The Destroyer miniatur|links|180px|Jost und X-1 Im Jahre 15 VSY machte sich Jost auf den Weg zu Lott Kemps Schrottplatz, wo er einige brauchbare Dinge zu finden hoffte. Nach einiger Suche fand er tatsächlich einige Stahlplatten, die er für seine Höhle gebrauchen konnte. Allerdings landete in diesem Moment ein Raumschiff in der Nähe, und zwei Droiden verließen das Schiff. Jost fürchtete schon, dass sie Verbündete von General Kugg sein könnten, weshalb er umgehend seinen Blaster zog und die beiden dazu aufforderte, sich zu identifizieren. Als er sicher war, dass sie nicht zum General gehörten, steckter er seinen Blaster weg und unterhielt sich mit ihnen. Auch halfen sie ihm beim transportieren der Stahlplatte in seinen Landgleiter. Nach einigen Überlegungen fragte Jost die Droiden, die ihren Master suchten, ob sie ihn nicht zu seiner Höhle begleiten und ihm Gesellschaft leisten wollten. Letztlich stimmten die beiden dem auch zu und stiegen in seinen Landgleiter, den Jost just zu seiner Höhle flog. miniatur|200px|rechts|Jost Ellon mit C-3PO und R2-D2 in seinem Speeder Als die drei an seiner Höhle ankamen, waren die beiden Droiden, die sich inzwischen als der Protokolldroide C-3PO und der Astromechdroide R2-D2 vorgestellt hatten, zuerst sehr erstaunt über Josts Sammlung an technologischen Geräten. Dieser erklärte, dass er alles nützliche sammelte und reparierte, um es anschließend zu verkaufen und so seine Credits zu verdienen. Dann stieß R2-D2 plötzlich auf einen großen Kasten, auf dem in Hochgalaktisch „X-1“ geschrieben stand. Jost wunderte sich darüber, dass der Droide plötzlich völlig aus dem Häuschen war und schnell das Weite suchte. C-3PO erklärte ihm deshalb, dass es sich dabei um einen Ranger X-Eins Verteidigungs-Roboter handelte, einen alten Kriegsdroide. Jost war plötzlich sehr aufgeregt, denn er hoffte, dass er mit diesem Kriegsdroiden vielleicht die Möglichkeit hatte, gegen General Kuggs Destroyer vorzugehen. Er bat R2-D2 deshalb, den Droiden in Betrieb zu setzen, und umso wütender war er, als dieser berichtete, dass die Energiezellen nicht mehr genug Saft hatten. Frustriert trat Jost gegen die Kiste und stellte überrascht fest, dass sie sich zu transformieren begann. In den Kampf gegen den General Eigenübersetzung von: „And the only way to you can ''thank me is to remember what the silent figure of the ranger means to all of us on this planet.“'' aus Droids − The Destroyer Eigenschaften Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Eigenübersetzung von: „''Hold it right there! You have five seconds to identify yourselves or you're both a pile of scrap“'' aus Droids − The Destroyer Äußerliche Erscheinung Besitztümer Hinter den Kulissen Quellen *''Droids'' − The Destroyer *''The Droids Re-Animated, Part 2'' im offiziellen Star Wars Blog (Link) Einzelnachweise en:Jost Ellon nl:Jost Ellon ru:Джост Эллон Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Legends